This invention refers to remote detectors for leaks of liquids and more particularly to a remote detector with light and/or audible warning to indicate leaks of liquids in stationary tanks such as toilet tanks and the like.
At the present time all countries have placed special emphasis on the development of the tourist industry because of its direct relationship with the national economy. The tourist industry in turn is based fundamentally on the hotel industry; and in the latter it has been determined that water leaks mainly in toilet tanks represent a significant cost, in addition to the considerable waste of this ever more necessary liquid.
Maintenance or supervision to control water leaks in toilet tanks increases costs and makes the hotel industry less profitalbe.